


I'm Never Letting You Go

by HongjoongsAsshole



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Multi, Yandere!Reader, shitty writing warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsAsshole/pseuds/HongjoongsAsshole





	I'm Never Letting You Go

Hongjoong had thought it rather unusual that hardly anyone would ever talk to him, save for you, which he was glad of since he really enjoyed your personality, your natural beauty and your shyness.

The first time he'd met you was when he moved into the dormitory and you was his roommate, the person who barely could hold eye contact while speaking to him, your voice faltering occasionally made him think that you was really cute and he developed a crush on you over a period of time.

What Hongjoong had failed to realize was just how much you were smitten by him from the very moment that you laid eyes on his perfect face, his perfect smile, the way he would speak to you.... From that moment on you became obsessed with him, being discreet in your obsession as it grew within you. 

Once Hongjoong had cut his hair and you was almost caught in the act of keeping a souvenir when you fished the shorn locks out of the trash bin to keep close to you at all times. 

You had even kept a twig of his hair in the locket you would wear around your neck, just because you wanted a part of him close to your heart and you looked forward to the day that the man would be all yours.

When Hongjoong first became your roommate you would catch the people in the neighboring rooms staring at him in awe and you made sure that they maintained their boundaries, introducing them to the ice cold side of you that Hongjoong had no idea existed. 

"If you ever look at Hongjoong again, let alone get close to him, I just don't know who will find you if you 'accidentally' lose your way." You'd stare through that person with cold, emotionless eyes. It seemed that your threats worked and people avoided Hongjoong like the plague. 

Than one day you overheard Hongjoong talking to someone on the phone, that person you found out was called San and you presumed him to be someone close to Hongjoong.

Rage filled you at the thought of there being someone that you couldn't reach being able to contact the person that you desired so much. 

Before reacting you stilled yourself, listening in on their conversation.

"You've been acting pretty off lately, is there someone in your life right now that has you whipped?" San asked in a sing song tone. 

"Me? Even if I did it would be none of your business." Hongjoong chuckled. 

"Oh, perhaps you've got a thing for your roommate?" San's voice lowered. 

You listened hard, hoping that Hongjoong would confirm what San had said as true.

"Not at all..." Was the answer that shattered your hopes. 

"Are you sure?" San sounded puzzled.

"It's none of your fucking business like I said." Hongjoong's tone turned irritated.

The white hot anger running through your veins urged you forward, sending you marching right up to the redhead with angry steps. 

He looked at you in bewilderment as you snatched the phone away from him, deciding to speak with San yourself. 

"For your information Hongjoong is with me so you can stop trying to take him away from me. And stop calling him to try to persuade him to leave me because he's mine." Your tone was empty and colorless, chilling Hongjoong as he watched you speak to his friend.

You hung up the phone and angrily tossed it against the wall, shattering the screen. 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, not until you confess to me that you love me!" Your eyes were wild, screaming possessive as they flashed at him angrily. 

"I don't know what's wrong but do you care to explain what's going on? First you interrupt my phone call and than you broke my phone and I want to know why." Hongjoong's voice was low and almost as scary as your face was. 

"Can't you see that he was wanting to take you away? I'm not losing you to him because he isn't shit!" You narrowed your eyes, frantically pacing the floor as if you was extremely nervous.

"There's nothing to worry about Y/N, he's just a friend that can't keep his nose out of other people's business.

Are you jealous of him?" Hongjoong smirked, catching you off guard. 

"Of course I am." You hissed. 

"There's no need to be jealous because I might love you too," He stood upright and walked towards you until you backed yourself into the wall.

It was your turn to be puzzled by his actions, "Even though you owe me a phone." His face was merely inches from yours and you could feel his warm breath ghosting your face. 

"You love me?! I'm so sorry. I will replace it." You felt shocked, and you really did feel bad about breaking his property.

Hongjoong startled you with his next sentence, "That sounds fair enough. Always remember I'm not letting you go."


End file.
